nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Tantal
The Kingdom of Tantal is a nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, it is located on Genbu's back. Tantal is ruled over by the "Tantal" bloodline, a family who usurped the rights to the Tornan throne when the nation fell, 500 years before the events of the game, to avoid further confusion and potential conflicts. Since then, the Kings of Tantal are threatened by Amalthus, the leader of the Indoline Praetorium who will reveal their secret if they do not provide him with a fixed quantity of Core Chips. Their extraction from Genbu's Ether flow destroyed the climate of the Titan and condemned the Tantalese to an eternal winter and poor food supplies. This and Tantal's isolationism caused by the fear of a public reveal of the illegitimacy of the royal family forced most Tantalese to live in absolute misery. History Creation The Kingdom of Tantal was created by one of the cadet branch of the royal family of the Kingdom of Torna, a nation which was destroyed in the Aegis War, 500 years before the events of the game. The cadet branch revendicated to be of the same bloodline as Addam Origo, the Tornan hero who fought during the Aegis War. Soon they gained enough following to form their own nation built on the ghosts of Torna and Addam. Troubles with the Praetorium Amalthus who was alive during the Aegis War and who knew the true lineage of the Tantalese Royal Family threathened them to reveal their secret if they did not provide him with a fixed quantity of Core Chips. The consequences of this would be atrocious for the kingdom who soon became a frozen land. The Tantalese would then obtain the Omega Fetter and use it to control Genbu and notably to make him stay under the Cloud Sea and avoid other nations turning Tantal into an isolationist state. The return of the Aegis When the Driver of the Aegis came to Tantal with the hope to find a way to Elysium, King Eulogimenos Tantal sought to destroy Pyra instead, this attempt failed which caused Genbu to go out of control and sink beneath the Cloud Sea, which would crush everyone inside it under its pressure. The party eventually fix the Omega Fetter and Pandoria is able to tell Genbu to regain the surface. Landmarks and Locations Theosoir Landmarks * Theosoir Main Gate * Anastatia's Locations * Soprac Old Market * Elmos Square * Library Philosofia * Residential Area * Theospiti Temple Ruins Theoscaldia Palace Landmarks * Theoscaldia Palace * Hall of Reception * Hall of Virtue * Puresnow Passage Locations * Hall of Plenty * Hall of Honor * Hall of Mystery Upper Level Landmarks * Genbu Port * Little Banerro Ruins * Three-Vein Crossroads * Sacred Ice Caverns * Theosoir Rear Gate * Hope's Horizon * Gates of Ulcaria Secret Area/Viewpoint * Airborne Throne Locations * Litharia Snowfield * Fable Rock * Capital Approach * Amphoret Pillar * Twin Pillars * Sekis Pillar * Lumos Pillar * Pillar City Ruins * Sealed Quarry Lower Level Landmarks * Great Pillar Passage * Central Ether Boulder * Sacred Grove * Lumos Pedestal * Tamie Pillars Secret Area/Viewpoint * Pippito's Haunt Locations * Genbu Drifts * Zalmor's Crevice * Declessa Altar Hill * Argan Iceblooms Head Landmarks * Genbu Crown * Memorial Ruins Enemies Normal Enemies * Abrachi Aries * Aplom Pippito * Arno Kapiba * Autoban Garlus * Bland Upa * Brave Tirkin * Brewl Volff * Broog Lysaat * Cardorl Tirkin * Chibal Peng * Diggel Grebel * Dormick Ellook * Drux Tirkin * Dynal Gyanna * Fend Vang * Fiar Garlus * Fresh Rodonya * Fubbl Bunnit * Funcel Garlus * Ghastly Piranhax * Graaz Pippito * Grad Gogol * Grash Pagul * Hool Arachno * Heggl Antol * Idle Rodonya * Javelin Tirkin * Klim Anlood * Koror Skwaror * Magnl Caterpile * Mant Aries * Messenger Runner * Nant Buloofo * Nebri Ropl * Noigan Garlus * Novl Ories * Obri Aligo * Radliev Pod * Reeg Tirkin * Regel Arachno * Ripbik Ellook * Robol Peng * Rooka Ansel * Samoo Volff * Snowdol Bunnit * Spinel Urchon * Tantalese Knight * Tantalese Runner * Tolmeda Plambus * Torrl Runner * Totorio Moramora * Trainer Tirkin * Trock Tirkin * Vint Griffox * Watcher Tirkin * Zardl Laia * Zext Garlus * Ziggan Garlus Unique Monsters * Autumn-Shower Melvin * Blue-Eyed Korbin * Cloud Sea King Ken * Dedicated Conroy * Deep-Green Oscar * Enlightened Morris * Heroic Edwin * Impassable Edgar * Incandescent Marcus * Muscley Damian * Spellbinder Billy * Spring-Shower Elliot Bosses * Akhos * Jin * Mikhail * Patroka * Tantalese Knight Trivia *Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins found in the Christian religion, lust. Category:Xenoblade nations Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 locations